herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Jane Watson (Marvel's Spider-Man)
Mary Jane "MJ" Watson is the deuteragonist of Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game. A Daily Bugle reporter, she is a friend and love interest of Peter Parker, and is aware of his secret identity as Spider-Man. Part of her story involves an investigation into who is behind the events happening in New York City, which culminates in her breaking into Norman Osborn's penthouse. She is voiced by Laura Bailey, who also voiced Nadine Ross, Supergirl, Abigail Walker, Serana, Rayne, Helena Harper, and Jaina Proudmoore. History Early history Mary Jane was born in Montoursville, Pennsylvania around 1995. While not much about her early life is discussed, it seems that she lived alone with her father, with whom she had a difficult relationship. While in middle school, Mary Jane became best friends with Peter Parker and Harry Osborn, a friendship which would last into their adulthood. While it is unclear when, she learned about Peter's identity as Spider-Man, and would provide aid to him, including medical help, when he needed it. She started dating Peter in their senior year of college, and they dated for about two years. Mary Jane eventually broke up with Peter due to him being overprotective. At some point before or after their break-up, Mary Jane became an investigative journalist for the Daily Bugle newspaper. Marvel's Spider-Man Mary Jane and Peter have been apart for six months when Marvel's Spider-Man begins. They first run into one another during the mission Don't Touch the Art, where players get to play as Mary Jane for the first time. Mary Jane helps Peter with his investigations, though they stay professional; it is only later that she reveals the reason they broke up was because he was overprotective of her. As the story unfolds, Mary Jane finally gets fed up with how protective he is when she fails to get information from Charles Standish due to Spider-Man's interference. As such, she does not tell him about Martin Li's plans regarding Grand Central Station and goes there alone. She is caught up in Li's taking over of the station and held hostage, but is eventually able to defuse the Devil's Breath bomb. The experience shakes her, and she cuts off contact with Peter for a time. When they finally do reconnect, it is after Doctor Octopus has freed the prisoners within Ryker's Prison and The Raft, some of whom have set fire to the F.E.A.S.T. shelter downtown after ransacking it. Spider-Man arrives to save Aunt May and Miles Morales, but in turn has to be saved himself by Miles and Mary Jane. With such a close call, the trio decide to take on the new problems of the city together, with Mary Jane fully a partner. The new role comes most to fruition when she infiltrates the penthouse of Norman Osborn, coming face-to-face with Sable International and Silver Sable herself. So dangerous is the mission that she is forced to leap off the high-rise balcony in order to escape them, only to be rescued by Spider-Man. After Spider-Man is severely beaten by Doctor Octopus, it is Mary Jane that gives him the idea to use his scientific knowledge in order to defeat him. While the plan ultimately succeeds and the antiserum is recovered, she and Peter are unable to save Aunt May from Devil's Breath. Mary Jane stands at Peter's side during May's funeral. Three months after the situation, Mary Jane is made an associate editor at the Daily Bugle. She goes to dinner with Peter and lets him know the news, then suggests he move in with her for a while until his new place is ready. In her closing scene, she and Peter share a long kiss. The City That Never Sleeps Sometime after, Mary Jane alerts Peter to a break-in at the MOCA art museum. Personality Mary Jane is hardworking and headstrong. Like Peter, she is willing to put her life on the line for what she believes in, showing courage and poise against impossible odds. She is also very capable of taking care of herself as shown when she infiltrates a Sable International outpost without being seen, or when she manages to break into Norman Osborn's penthouse, even evading Silver Sable herself. As a journalist, she always strives to reach the truth behind the story, even if that means resorting to dishonest means to get it. That being said, Mary Jane does not resort to malicious behavior, merely lying to get around more ruthless targets. Abilities * Gifted Intellect: Mary Jane is exceptionally intelligent, observant and perceptive, with it extending mainly to her reporting, investigative, social and logical thinking skills, allowing her to occasionally aid Spider-Man himself with useful insights or investigations. She is, however, considerably intellectually surpassed by her boyfriend, the genius prodigy, Peter Parker. ** Expert reporter: Mary Jane is a highly skilled and experienced reporter for the Daily Bugle, eventually becoming its associate editor, with Peter even claiming that "she was a heck of a journalist". Her exceptional reporting skills, as well as her being remarkably observant and perceptive, allowing MJ to be the first to uncover certain truths, such as Mr. Negative's corruptive mind control or discovering the Inner Demons. ** Expert social intuit: MJ has a high degree of social confidence, allowing her to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get her point across with calmness, eloquence, and charisma. Hence, she was able to interview a great variety of people from different social classes in order to further divulge into Fisk's criminal empire such as diplomatically interviewing Rose Rosemann. ** Skilled investigator: Mary Jane has honed her investigative skills over years of working from intern to staff reporter. With a well-developed network of sources, and a knack for putting interview subjects at ease, she has quickly made a name for herself as a journalist to watch. * Skilled martial artist: Mary Jane has some skill in martial art, with Peter even acknowledging that she could have beaten him up while checking her email, if he hadn't been augmented by spider-powers. She'd studied martial arts for years, and on a few harrowing occasions she'd proved she knew how to practice what she preached. Hence, when confronted by a thug wielding a switchblade, MJ effortlessly beat him to submission swiftly, with her knee making contact against his groin and added a kick as he fell onto the sidewalk. As Peter was with her on the attempted theft, she sarcastically remarked that it was a good thing he was there to save her, prompting the former to give her a wry grin and acknowledge "point taken". * Indomitable will: Mary Jane, much like Spider-Man, wields tremendous willpower, bravery, resolute determination and fearlessness since she is often more than willing to overcome seemingly insurmountable odds and brave dangerous situations. Indeed, Peter notes that she relentlessly pursues the stories that could positively impact the greater good, wherever it might lead, no matter the personal cost or potential peril, even sometimes to the chagrin of her editor, Robbie Robertson. Hence, she adamantly refused to let Peter's overprotective nature affect her journalism, subsequently breaking up with him, despite continuing to harbor deep feelings for him, she was not dissuaded of the fact that she possessed no superhuman powers to assist Peter in his dangerous missions, repeatedly conveying her desire to work alongside him as his "partner", she leaped off of Norman Osborn's multi store penthouse to escape Sable and her forces despite being unsure that Peter would arrive just in time to break her fall, she single-handed infiltrated numerous covert bases despite present immense opposition and hostility and most notably, she left for the dangerously warring Symkaria, elaborating to Peter that other countries, including the USA, are ignoring Symkaria's raging civil war crisis, arguing that there were helpless people there, all alone, in a war zone. To this end, she explains that documenting the crisis and sharing it with the rest of the world, might spark international aid and support, prompting Peter to rightfully remark that she is, well indeed, a true hero. Paraphernalia Equipment * Camera: Mary Jane has access to a camera which, when used on some objects, will prompt her to give some information about the object. * Stun gun: In the mission Step Into My Parlor, Mary Jane acquires a stun gun, which allows her to sneak up behind the Sable International agents and stun them. Gallery IMG 1027.JPG Pete-and-MJ.jpg|MJ with Peter Parker. MJ-Taser.jpg|MJ using the stun gun. Aunt-May's-Funeral.jpg|MJ with Peter, Miles, and Rio, attending Aunt May's funeral. Peter-and-MJ-Kiss.jpg|MJ and Peter kiss. mary-jane-funko-pop-marvel-spiderman-ps4.jpg|Mary Jane' Funko Pop. See also *Mary Jane Watson at the Marvel's Spider-Man Wiki Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In Love Category:Reporters Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Selfless Category:Martial Artists Category:Betrayed Category:Lawful Good Category:Pacifists Category:Loyal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Outright Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Amazons Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Charismatic Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded